


missing puzzle pieces (and maybe a little bit of cotton candy too)

by Princess_LoliKat



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, but nothing major, get's a little serious towards the middle, honestly this is just a bunch of fluff tbh, hyungwon is adorable, minhyuk trying to seduce hyunwoo is what i live for, monsta x is ruining my life but it's fine, my first long fic yay, the maknae's might be a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_LoliKat/pseuds/Princess_LoliKat
Summary: Hyungwon doesn't have just one missing puzzle piece, but rather, two.(or that one fanfic where Hyungwon falls in love with Hoseok and Kihyun who are already dating)





	missing puzzle pieces (and maybe a little bit of cotton candy too)

**Author's Note:**

> This has been months in the making and I don't even know why I wrote this (probably because I'm Hyungwon biased and Kihyun and Hoseok are my bias wreckers but we don't need to talk about that). Anyways, I really like how this came out and this is my first long-fic on ao3 so I hope whoever stumbles upon this likes it as well ^^ comments are always welcome! <3

Cotton candy. Just some sweet snack that probably has enough sugar to give someone diabetes. It’s also something Hyungwon has grown very used to calling two of his fellow bandmates who just so happen to be dating.

Hoseok and Kihyun.

He doesn’t only call them Cotton Candy Couple (TripleC for short) because Kihyun has pink hair and Hoseok dyed his tips a deep blue that faded to a more light blue aqua color near the top. But rather because they’re actually very sweet with each other to the point it could be considered sickening.

The way Hoseok looks at Kihyun with such love and affection in his eyes is fascinating to Hyungwon. He finds himself absolutely enamored with the way they can hold hands and smile at the other with nothing but pure adoration behind their actions and smiles. Even when they’ve fought, everything resolves itself perfectly and Hyungwon has decided that it’s because they’re cotton candy.

Cotton candy has this way of being really fluffy- almost like clouds. Cloud’s need the sky just as Kihyun needs Hoseok. And it helps that Kihyun’s pink hair looks like the clouds when the sun is just beginning to set, the sky still a soft blue just like Hoseok’s hair that’s faded a bit at the very top before it goes to white. They go together so perfectly and nothing can break them apart.

When someone thinks of cotton candy, they almost always associate it with that baby pink and baby blue colors. Hyungwon thinks of Kihyun and Hoseok’s hair and then he thinks of them and their relationship and before he knows it he’s been thinking about them for far longer than he should.

It’s not that he’s jealous of how perfect their relationship is- how they fit together like puzzle pieces, he’s just genuinely curious and maybe a little too enamored with his two hyungs.

{+--*--+}

It’s night’s like these that Hyungwon finds to be the most weird for him and no, it’s not because Hyunwoo and Minhyuk have awkwardly been flirting with each other all night long. The main reason for him feeling so weird is because of the Cotton Candy Couple.

The dorm is silent except for the soft and dull voices coming from the tv, speaking words that everyone has memorized at this point because this is the third time this month Minhyuk has very nearly _demanded_ they watch Frozen. Hyungwon sits on a chair all by himself, his long leg’s brought up to his chest as he cuddles a large rabbit plushie and curls a bit under the blanket so that he fits perfectly in what he’s somehow made his cocoon. His eyes flick to the other six boys all lying around on the two couches they have.

Jooheon and Changkyun cuddle up to each other on one end of a couch while Minhyuk leans and very nearly drapes himself over Hyunwoo who is struggling to focus on Elsa on the other side. Though they don’t draw his attention in like the Cotton Candy Couple does.

Hoseok has a protective arm draped around Kihyun’s shoulders and keeps him close to his side. Kihyun even buries his face a little into the crook of Hoseok’s neck and peppers the soft skin with little butterfly light  kisses every now and then, making Hoseok smile and chuckle at how cute he only ever is when they’re in the comfort of their dorm. It’s a warm sight that would make anyone looking at them smile and even Hyungwon finds himself looking back to the tv a little more conflicted than before.

They’re cute together, there’s no denying it. But Hyungwon feels a little colder under his blanket when he hears Kihyun giggle when Hoseok’s arm around him further tightens. He even feels a twinge of loneliness wash over him when he hears Hoseok murmur the smallest _“I love you”_ , just barely loud enough for Kihyun to hear and Hyungwon to pick up.

He doesn’t understand it. Hyungwon mindlessly keeps his eyes on the tv but doesn’t put in any effort into singing along (unlike Minhyuk who is currently singing everything as off-key as humanly possible). His thoughts instead shift to that infamous Cotton Candy Couple who seem to have everything figured out.

Why can’t he be like them? Why can’t he have everything figured out like and why does he want to have that kind of relationship too? He’s always been pretty content with the way his life is, but, seeing them makes him feel like maybe he has a few puzzle pieces missing of his own.

Hyungwon really wants to find his puzzle pieces and a part of him thinks that maybe he’s already found them.

{+--*--+}

With his new quest selected, Hyungwon finds himself staring off at nothing in particular backstage at MCountdown. He hears Hyunwoo talking softly with Kihyun, Hoseok once again by his pink haired boyfriends side while he barks out a laugh at the way Minhyuk teases Jooheon while Changkyun listens quietly with just a ghost of a smile dancing across his lips.

Hyungwon doesn’t know what to do. Sure, he decided to find his two missing puzzle pieces- and that’s just it. He has _two_ missing puzzle pieces.

Most people, when they’re wanting to find the love of their lives, have _one_ puzzle piece missing and the other person is meant to complete their puzzle by stepping into their lives and making everything perfect. Hyungwon thought that maybe this would be him too. One missing puzzle piece and someone would come along and finally complete his puzzle that he didn’t even know he was missing a piece of until recently. And then he came to the startling conclusion that he didn’t have just one piece missing, but rather, two.

To anyone he could even being trying to explain this to, they would probably find him either stupid or _very_ stupid. There’s no getting around it. He has to be an idiot for having two missing puzzle pieces and it very much doesn’t help that he knows just who his two missing puzzle pieces are.

“Hey, Hyungwonie, you alive over there?”

Hoseok’s voice cuts through his thoughts like a knife and Hyungwon find’s his heart stuttering at the playful tone as he flicks his eyes over to the older boy. “What do you want?” He asks, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

Kihyun glances over to him now, a hint of concern behind his eyes. “You were awfully quiet Hyungwon.” He notes, Hoseok nodding his head in agreement as Hyunwoo goes to talk a bit with Minhyuk who has yet to leave poor Jooheon alone.

Hyungwon shrugs his shoulders. “Just thinking hyung.”

“About what?” Hoseok asks with a small grin.

“What do you think I was thinking about?”

“Something stupid?”

“Like your face?”

Kihyun laughs at that while Hoseok shoots him a warning glare. “Say something like that again and I’ll burn your bunny plushie.”

“You’re the devil.” Hyungwon gasps, feigning offense, only making Kihyun giggle more.

It’s that beautiful little giggle that escapes the pink haired boys lips that has Hyungwon’s heart momentarily stopping and his chest feeling warm and he mentally curses himself because he shouldn’t be feeling this way. He shouldn’t want to hear that melodic sound everyday for the rest of his life or wish for Hoseok to always smile at him the way he is now.

He shouldn’t want any of this.

Hoseok must have noticed how Hyungwon got distracted because he made a move to talk again only to get cut off when one of the staff members came backstage to tell them they’re ready for their rehearsal to begin. Hyungwon silently thanks everything holy in this world because he really wasn’t up for lying to Hoseok right now and to try and convince him that he’s fine and that nothing is bothering him. He sucks at lying anyways so it’s not like he could exactly get away with it either.

Walking passed the Cotton Candy Couple and moving to catch up with the others up, Hyungwon tries his hardest to ignore the uneasy feeling he has bubbling up in his chest.

{+--*--+}

“You okay?” Jooheon asks when him and Hyungwon are the first to walk into the vans that night.

The MCountdown stage went fine. No one had their voice crack, not a single person managed to trip over their own feet, and Hyungwon considered it a win that no one tripped over _him_ since they always complain about his gangly limbs getting in the way when they dance.

Sure, that went well, but Hyungwon still can’t focus on anything for longer than a few seconds before his thoughts are once again being flooded with questions. He was too busy wondering if Kihyun has always sang so beautifully and if maybe Hoseok was born to dance because he just does it so well. He was completely fascinated by them and went on autopilot for the majority of their performance so his thoughts could wander on to the Cotton Candy Couple that’s slowly beginning to consume his life. Needless to say he wasn’t his normal sassy self even though the fans probably didn’t notice anything different about him.

Hyungwon shrugged his shoulders, settling into his usual seat in the very back row cuddled up to the window on the left side. “I think I’m fine.” He mumbles tiredly.

Jooheon sighs. “You look so out of it lately, do you need to talk to someone?”

“I’m fine Heon.”

“Hm, sure.”

What would probably turn into Jooheon interrogating Hyungwon was cut short when Kihyun and Hoseok piled into the van as well. Luckily they took the middle row while Jooheon sat in the passenger seat so Hyungwon had the back all to himself. Finally he could sleep in peace.

“You looked really handsome on stage today.”

_Oh god, you have to be kidding._

Hyungwon mentally groaned when he heard Hoseok chuckle, a small gasp escaping Kihyun’s lips (probably from being kissed or something). The only thing Hyungwon wants right now is to sleep and avoid all his cold, lonely thoughts for a good ten minutes but no, the Cotton Candy Couple that’s sweeter than sweet had to come and ruin his impromptu nap time.

“I think you looked more handsome.” Hoseok murmurs softly. “You always look handsome.”

“Whatever, I can’t even begin to match up to you.” Kihyun giggles.

“You know who really looked handsome today though? Hyungwonie.”

Hyungwon cracks open one of his eyes just enough to see Hoseok grinning at him from over the back of his seat. He closes it again when Hoseok’s grin widens. “Then again, he’s always handsome so-”

“Oh my gosh _stop_.” Hyungwon groans, trying to curl in on himself from the embarrassment of this entire situation.

Kihyun giggles again, only making Hyungwon more embarrassed. “You’re always handsome to us Hyungwon, you should know this by now.”

Instead of answering, Hyungwon simply pretended to be asleep as to escape this situation, praying that the two sitting in front of him couldn’t hear how loudly his heart is beating or see how his cheeks have a light blush dusting over them. He was silently thankful for Jooheon already blasting his music in his headphones so he doesn’t have to here what this annoyingly adorable couple is saying about him.

“Hyungwon is very handsome, isn’t he love?”

“Of course he is. He’s also cute and very sexy.”

“Always cute and sexy.”

Hyungwon caved in on himself some more as those two kept at it and tried to disappear into the seat.

“He doesn’t even try.” Kihyun muses, an obvious smile on his face just from the tone of his voice.

Hoseok chuckles. “Chae Hyungwon never has to try. He’s perfect the way he is.”

“I hate you both.” Hyungwon groans. “Stop being so embarrassing and _let me sleep_.”

{+--*--+}

Days have turned into weeks and maybe even a couple months of unnerving feelings that have only grown and blossomed into something Hyungwon would very much like to ignore. And, also during these past few weeks, Hyungwon has learned possibly the answer to why he's so fascinated by the Cotton Candy Couple.

When (on the rare occasion) they're apart from each other, they act completely different.

Hoseok is naturally a little loud. No where near Minhyuk’s level of loudness of course, but he's not like their adorable quiet maknae or silent leader either. He is essentially a ball of energy and likes to play around while also playing his role of second oldest when he needs to.

Kihyun on the other hand grows a little more serious and less love sick. He still smiles and giggles here and there, but his attention is almost solely on the other members and he plays the mother of the group role well. The pink haired idol makes sure that everyone is okay and healthy and he helps them with whatever he can while also snapping here and there because lord knows Kihyun can get a little bitchy after a long day of schedules.

But when they're together, it's like a whole new dynamic falls around them.

Hoseok is still loud and Kihyun is still a nagging mother, but they each tone their natural personalities down a little to find an equal ground. Kihyun often grows a little more talkative, more light and happy as he giggles more often than not with this smile that has Hyungwon’s entire being growing weak and going to hell instantly. And Hoseok becomes just a little more quiet and soft and attentive, saying just the right things at just the right moments as he protectively keeps Kihyun by his side either with an arm around the pink haired boys shoulders or keeping their fingers interlaced. And the one thing they both do is become more sentimental, almost like they're in their own bubble half the time, secluded from the rest of the world, where they can both make the most cheesiest remarks and it's still considered perfect between them (which is also why they've grown accustomed to calling Hyungwon _handsome_ and _cute_ whenever they get the chance since they know it embarrasses him).

The way they are with each other is truly fascinating. How they can both meet in the middle for each other and still be their normal selves amazes Hyungwon- though he'd never tell them that. He wouldn't tell them many of things he's learned over these last few weeks and he definitely wouldn't tell them how lonely he's been feeling _because_ of them.

It's not their fault that they are probably the most adorable couple in existence. It’s not like they went out of their way to win No.Mercy just to debut together and forever live the rest of their lives as that one gay but perfect kpop idol couple (not like they're open about their relationship with anyone other than the band that is). Hyungwon knows it's not their fault that he goes to sleep wishing he could crawl into Kihyun’s bed where they both sleep and maybe cuddle with them both and he knows it's not their fault when he finds himself envious of how perfectly they fit together.

They didn't do anything and maybe it's because they _haven't_ done anything that he feels so empty.

{+--*--+}

Hyungwon isn't really one for words, which is why when he comes home to what he thought would be an empty dorm, he finds himself truly speechless when he hears moans and whimpers coming from his shared bedroom with Hoseok, Kihyun, and Hyunwoo. He hesitantly walks over to the door and peers inside only to find Kihyun thrusting slowly into Hoseok who’s lying on his back surrounded by the pillows on Kihyun’s bed.

It's truly a sight to see and not for all the perverted reasons that most people might think.

The way Kihyun rolls his hips slowly into Hoseok screams nothing but patience and the way he gently holds his hips while leaning over to pepper Hoseok’s face with kisses is loving. And Hoseok seems to know it too because he can't stop smiling in between choked out moans and whimpers from the slow, most likely _painfully_ slow pace Kihyun has set. But there's still love in the air just as there is behind each of their actions and Hyungwon silently wonders if this is the difference between having sex and making love.

Just as silently as he'd found them, he slips out of the doorway and wanders down to the bathroom, locking himself inside as he becomes aware of the bulge in his pants. He sighs and has to squeeze his eyes shut to try and ignore the way Hoseok’s moans and whimpers have only gotten louder a few rooms down, making him harder.

Of course Hyungwon ends up jerking off in the bathroom with nothing but moans and whimpers and a couple screams of “ _oh Kihyun! Right there~_ ” coaxing him through to his own orgasm. He shouldn't be listening in. It's so wrong to be getting off to his bandmates having sex, but it wasn't his fault they're fucking with the door wide open and his schedules ended early. Besides, a part of him feels like maybe they left the door open intentionally for someone to find them- or they were too much in a hurry to get to the bed to care about the door being left open.

Hyungwon prefers to think his first assumption is the right assumption.

{+--*--+}

He doesn't leave the bathroom until he can hear Minhyuk’s hyena laugh and Jooheon telling him to promptly “ _fuck off hyung_ ”. Hyungwon waited to make sure people were moving about the dorms before sliding out of the bathroom, hoping no one really pays him much mind.

“When did you get here Hyungwonie?”

Said boy nearly has a heart attack the second he steps out of the bathroom. He looks to Hoseok and immediately remembers his moans and whimpers and- oh god he's never going to get that beautiful picture of him and Kihyun having sex out of his mind.

“I got home a little before those idiots did.” He responds, pointing to Minhyuk who, surprise surprise, won't leave Jooheon alone.

Hoseok nods his head, his expression calmer and more blissed out than usual and Hyungwon figures it's from the nice evening he's had with his boyfriend. “Kihyunnie is cooking in the kitchen. I'm gonna take a shower, help him?”

Hesitantly, Hyungwon nods his head and walks to the kitchen. Just as Hoseok said, Kihyun is at the stove preparing to cook something that will definitely taste delicious because anything Yoo Kihyun cooks is perfect. Hyungwon doesn't even want to help because he honestly fears that he might mess everything up.

However, before he can escape, Kihyun glances over his shoulder and flashes him a small smile. “Hey Hyungwon, wanna help?” He asks, looking back to the stove.

“Sure, Hoseok said you could use some.” He responds coolly even though his mind is screaming at him to run away at this point. Hyungwon decides to ignore his brain that thinks far too much and instead listens to his heart that's telling him to enjoy what time he can get with both Kihyun and Hoseok, taking what he can get since he’ll never be able to complete his puzzle anyways.

Kihyun steps to the side a bit and passes a wooden spoon to Hyungwon. “Turn the rice.” He orders as he flips some of the pieces of meat that are cooking in his frying pan.

Hyungwon does as he's told and stirs the rice every few minutes, his eyes wandering to Kihyun every now and then, completely enamored with the way he looks while cooking.

The older boy has this habit of furrowing his eyebrows slightly from concentrating when he's cooking. It's cute, and Hyungwon can't help but smile when Kihyun’s tongue sticks out of the corner of his mouth when he struggles to turn one stubborn piece of meat. He finds himself distracted to the point he almost lets the rice burn.

Dinner that night goes by quickly- too quickly. Jooheon and Minhyuk scarf down their food and make a mad dash for the shower, nearly tripping each other in the process. Hyunwoo finishes his food in silence and so does Changkyun. Before Hyungwon realizes it, he's sitting alone with Hoseok and Kihyun who seem to be too caught up in each other to even notice him.

He doesn't bother in striking up a conversation with the two love birds. Hyungwon doesn't feel like it's his place to intrude on their little bubble of solitude and love, but the couple themselves have other ideas.

Hoseok flicks his eyes over to Hyungwon, the youngest sitting there keeping his eyes fixated on his food. “How was your day Hyungwonie?” He asks softly, breaking the silence.

Hyungwon glances up before refocusing his eyes on his food. “Fine, I had some vocal training and it went well.”

Kihyun smiles at that. “That's good, your singing has really improved.”

“Thanks.” Hyungwon murmurs with a light blush blooming over his cheeks. He keeps his head down so they can’t see how embarrassed he was getting.

“How much earlier did you come home than Jooheon and Minhyuk?” Hoseok then asks, catching him off guard.

Hyungwon’s mind short circuits for a split second as the image of them two on the bed together pops right back up and he could practically _hear_ the moans again. Though he quickly regains his senses and looks up to see both boys now staring at him, patiently waiting for his response. “Not much earlier, maybe half an hour?”

Kihyun’s eyes flick to Hoseok for a moment before he shrugs his shoulders. “We didn't even hear you come in.”

“You guys were in our room and I didn't want to disturb you two while you slept.”

In truth, he got home a good two hours early. He just assumed they were sleeping after having sex since everything went quiet for the last hour while he camped out in the bathroom, waiting for one of the other members to come home to save him from whatever the hell was actually going on.

Hoseok chuckled. “We weren't sleeping.” He mused, Hyungwon instantly caving in on himself. “When did you really get home?”

Hyungwon internally panicked. He's getting caught in a lie and he can't save himself. This is going horribly and they're looking at him with such soft sweet smiles he doesn't know what to do other than tell them the truth that he caught them fucking. But why is it such a big deal for him to admit that he saw, heard, and jerked off to them? Well, the last one is just embarrassing, but that’s beyond the point here…

“You three should get ready for bed.” Hyunwoo’s voice catches each of them off guard and Hyungwon was up faster than he's ever moved before. He places his plate in the sink and thanks Kihyun for the food before nearly sprinting out of the kitchen.  

Bless Hyunwoo for saving him from having to even begin explaining himself.

He’ll have to treat Hyunwoo to something really nice sometime for saving him just now.

{+--*--+}

The next morning, Hyungwon isn't surprised to glance down from his top bunk only to see Hoseok and Kihyun snuggling on the pink haired idols bed. Hyunwoo is still fully asleep in the bunk beneath his, soft snores filling the room.

Hyungwon, as much as he hates to admit it, might like his two hyungs a little more than he should. He's never been one for sweets that have more sugar in them than a sugar cookie. But, he wouldn't mind cotton candy which is why he finds himself staring up at the ceiling in complete and utter dismay.

Liking Kihyun and Hoseok isn't his ideal. They're already together and they're in love and they're cute and it's a little sickening but hey, they have each other. Hyungwon is a loner right now. He deals with all of this problems on his own and at this point, yeah, maybe he is a little jealous of their relationship. He wants to be in love too, and sadly, he is with the two people he desperately doesn't want to be in love with.

It's painful, liking them. They're already in a relationship and there's most definitely not room for a third addition. Hyungwon knows this. He can't be part of what they have- he wouldn't even add anything to their relationship except a third person who would want their attention.

Besides, they're perfect the way they are. Hoseok and Kihyun equally depend on each other and put in equal amounts of effort into their relationship. It's so stable. They have that relationship everyone envies and Hyungwon doesn't see how he could possibly be part of that. They probably wouldn't even be open to the idea of a three person relationship anyways so he should just stop thinking these-

Kihyun’s phone alarm cuts his thoughts off instantly. Hyungwon groans as he grabs his bunny plushies and tries to suffocate himself with it. Maybe if he dies he can just ignore everything and carry on with his life in the afterlife or something.

Life must hate him too because next thing he knows he has Hoseok climbing up the ladder to his top bunk and flopping down beside him. “Get down from there Hoseok, you're not going back to sleep.” Kihyun chastises like an actual mother.

Hyungwon removes his bunny rabbit from his attempt at suffocating himself and glances to Hoseok only to see him smiling tiredly at him. He doesn't even have a moment to ask him why he's in _his_ bed before Hoseok wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him close to his chest. And, just like last night, Hyungwon's brain short circuits and he doesn't know what to do other than close his eyes and pray to everything holy that this is a dream.

“Five more minutes Hyun.” Hoseok grumbles, burying his face into the crook of Hyungwon's neck. “I'm tired…”

Kihyun clicks his tongue before sighing. “Five more minutes and don't you dare do anything to that boy while I'm gone.”

Hyunwoo, being woken up by Kihyun’s alarms as well, walks out of the room with Kihyun following close behind. Hyungwon doesn't know what to do when Hoseok’s arms around him tighten some. Though he lets out a shaky breath when Hoseok presses his lips softly to the warm skin of his neck. Hyungwon is sure Hoseok can feel and hear how harshly his heart is beating in his chest.

Hoseok sighs, his warm breath trickling over the younger's neck. “You're nice to cuddle Hyungwonie.” He murmurs breathlessly.

Hyungwon doesn't open his eyes. He's too busy trying to calm his heart to open them. And Hoseok really isn't helping with how nice he smells- a mix of strong vanilla (his body wash) and a hint of lavender (probably Kihyun's). It's comforting and he tries to not make it noticeable how he's now leaning in to Hoseok’s body.

“Five minutes have passed.” Kihyun calls from the doorway to the room. “Has he done anything to you Hyungwon?”

The youngest of the three called out a small “no.”

Hoseok chuckles and runs his lips over Hyungwon’s neck once more before reluctantly pulling away and attempting to not fall down the ladder. In a daze, Hyungwon pushes himself up and glances down towards the door only to see Kihyun still standing there. He flashes him a small smile. “C’mon, I already started breakfast.”

Hyungwon felt butterflies erupt in his stomach as he quickly diverts his gaze from Kihyun. His smile is too much for him to handle- especially this early in the morning after having Hoseok so close.

“Sorry about Hoseok.” Kihyun murmurs as he continues cooking, his back facing Hyungwon who’s sitting alone at the dining table with his bunny plushie sitting idly in his arms and on his lap. “He can get _very_ clingy and touchy in the mornings.”

“I noticed.” Hyungwon says with a yawn.

Kihyun laughs again. “You’ll get used to it.”

Hyungwon blinks once, then twice, then a third time for good measure as he trains his eyes on Kihyun. “What?”

The pink haired idol glances to him from over his shoulder with a soft smile. “You'll get used to Hoseok being so close if you end up letting him sleep in your bed. He likes to cuddle and I wouldn't be surprised if he tries to drag you down to our bed one night.”

Now Hyungwon was very confused. More confused than he needs to be at six in the morning when the sun has just barely risen. Far too early for this headache too.

Lord save him from the Cotton Candy Couple

{+--*--+}

The headache earlier that morning should have had alarms going off in Hyungwon’s head. It's rare he gets headaches and he chopped it up to maybe Hoseok’s strong vanilla/ lavender scent being the cause of such a migraine.

He regrets not at least taking some medicine to counteract it.

With a sigh, Hyungwon tries to hide himself from everyone in their dressing room by laying down on the couch with a jacket draped over his face. His head is _pounding_ with a migraine and he can feel his throat becoming a little more sore every time he swallows. Of course he'd get sick during the last day of their promotions. _Of course_.

“Are you alive?”

Hyungwon flinches at Minhyuk's voice as the older boy nudges him a couple times to see if he is indeed living. With a groan, Hyungwon peaks out from under his jacket. “Hyung, _no_.”

Minhyuk is the type to pester and bully just for the hell of it. But, when his hyung's eyes meet his, he sighs and pushes Hyungwon to sit up just long enough so he could sit down and offer his thighs as a more comfortable pillow. “You look like actual shit.” He chuckles.

“Shut up.” Hyungwon winces, pulling his jacket back over his head as he shifts a bit to get comfortable using Minhyuk’s thighs as his personal pillow.

Luckily, Minhyuk stays quiet after that, allowing Hyungwon some time to try and will his migraine away. Of course the silence doesn’t help his migraine, but it doesn’t make it worse either so he doesn’t complain when Minhyuk gently began carding his fingers through his hair underneath the jacket.

A good ten minutes must have passed before Hyungwon hears shuffling from someone else in their dressing room. “Is he alright?”

Hyungwon’s heart stutters slightly as he keeps his eyes closed. He still has the jacket covering his face and he was just about to fall asleep too- but he can’t fall asleep with Kihyun now in the dressing room.

“Think he has a migraine. He looks pretty done with life so he might be getting sick.” Minhyuk responds, his fingers still carding through his hair.

“Poor baby.” Kihyun mutters, his voice suddenly much closer.

“Yeah, I think he should rest after we do this Goodbye Stage.”

“Yeah, I’ll keep my eye on him. Thanks for taking care of him Minhyuk.”

Minhyuk chuckles some. “No prob, where’v you been anyways?”

A sudden loud yell from Jooheon caught two of them off guard while the third simply sighs. “I’ve been in the middle of keeping Changkyun from annoying Jooheon.”

“I think Jooheon might kill him.”

“Yeah well, Changkyun might just need to get hit a couple times to learn not to pick on his hyungs.”

Another yell, this time from Changkyun sounded a little louder from where Jooheon’s was.

“I just came down here to see if my baby was okay. I’ll go deal with them now.” Kihyun sighs.

“Have fun with the children mom.”

{+--*--+}

When their stage for that night is over and done with and the boys are all walking off the stage, Hyungwon felt worse than ever before. His migraine had somehow turned into a head pounding ache that had him wincing with every throb. His throat is already killing him. Hell, his balance was shot now and he felt like he was below freezing regardless of the fact he’s not only wearing his hoodie but also Hoseok’s (he stole it from him the second they made it back to their dressing room).

Walking up the stairs into the dorm with heavy steps, Hyungwon decides that maybe walking isn’t exactly his forte right now and opts for falling dramatically onto the couch, long limbs going lax as he just lies there in two hoodies and tries not to die from his body revolting against him.

“And he’s dead.” Changkyun muses with absolutely no emotion in his voice.

“If he’s dead, can I steal some of his clothes?” Jooheon then asks.

Minhyuk barks out a laugh. “You’re too small to fit into his clothes.”

“I like big shirts.”

Hyunwoo crouches down beside Hyungwon and gently places the back of his hand to the younger's forehead as the three idiots walk their way into the kitchen. “Kihyun, can you tell if he has a fever? My hand’s are too cold…”

Hyungwon flinches when Hyunwoo touches him and flinches again when his cold hand is replaced with Kihyun’s. Keeping his eyes closed, Hyungwon tries to keep his heart from beating out of his chest and to not let himself lean too much into the pink haired idols hand.

Kihyun sighs. “He’s running a fever. Nothing too serious, but, enough that he’s clearly not okay.” He then brushes back some of Hyungwon’s hair and places his lips gently onto his forehead where his hand just was.

The sweet gesture has a warmth spreading through Hyungwon’s chest and he can’t stop a smile from tugging at the corners of his lips. Kihyun chuckles as he kisses his forehead one last time before standing back up.

“Do me a favor, run down to the store and pick me up some chicken broth soup. I’d go but I don’t want to leave him alone.” Kihyun says.

“I’ll go.” Hoseok’s voice floats through the air. Hyungwon doesn’t even know he stepped into the room since he’s yet to open his eyes.

“Thanks babe.” Kihyun murmurs, a small giggle escaping his lips (Hyungwon figures they kissed again).

“No prob.” Hoseok chuckles, rummaging through the closet to grab another jacket and struggling with a hanger that decides to be a little difficult. “Anything for our little baby boy.”

Hyungwon’s heart stutters as his eyes flutter open. Kihyun chuckles as he reaches down to brush through his hair lightly. Hyungwon, for some odd reason, really likes it when they call him their ‘ _baby_ ’ or ‘ _baby boy_ ’. It makes him feel just a little lighter and just a little better.

{+--*--+}

He doesn't remember falling asleep. Really. The last thing Hyungwon can remember is Hoseok calling him their ‘ _little baby boy_ ’ and Kihyun carding his fingers through his hair and then nothing.

The dorm is silent now. He's still lying on the living room couch, but now he has his blanket wrapped around him and his bunny plushies tucked under his arms. Hyungwon smiles a bit, temporarily ignoring his migraine that still hasn't subsided.

“I hope he's okay.”

Hyungwon perks up a bit at Hoseok’s hushed voice floating from the kitchen.

“I'm sure he’ll be fine. When he wakes up I'll warm up his soup and make him take some meds.” Kihyun responds just as softly.

“Should he sleep in our bed tonight?” Hoseok then asks.

“I want to keep him close…” Kihyun agrees. “But I doubt he would want to try and fit on the bed with both of us-”

“I'll take his bed then.” Hoseok cuts him off with a laugh. “He’ll like cuddling with you and besides, you'll want to baby him all night so it's best if you stay with him.”

“Thanks babe.”

“No problem love.”

The kitchen goes quiet for a few minutes and Hyungwon struggles to suppress the urge to cough. Thankfully he did because they soon began talking again and he definitely would have killed Minhyuk (because he's been annoying lately) if he had missed this conversation.

“We’ve gotten really close to him…” Kihyun speaks up again, even softer than before and maybe a little unsure of his words as well.

Hoseok chuckles. “We have.” He agrees. “Is that a bad thing?”

Kihyun sighs. “Depends, what do we do?”

“Well, I love you.” Hoseok pauses for a moment. “But I think I'm beginning to love him too. I can ignore my feelings for you-”

“No, don't ignore them. No one should ever ignore their feelings.” Kihyun cuts Hoseok off, no traces of nervousness left in his voice. “I think I'm beginning to love him too. He's just so cute and handsome and nice and I wonder if he likes us back? What do we even do if we end up loving him?”

“Would he even want to be in our relationship? I mean, three people isn't exactly the most conventional of relationships.”

“No, it's not,  but we could make it work if he wants to be with us. Not like we’d make him a third wheel or anything.”

Hoseok laughs at that. “I feel like you might push me to the side for him.”

“When he's sick? Definitely. He needs someone to care for him because we both know he’s horrible at doing it himself.” Kihyun muses. “And we both know you suck at taking care of anyone considering the only thing you can successfully cook is ramen.”

“Don't diss my ramen.”

“Can you defend yourself?”

“No…”

Hyungwon cracks a smile at that. They're cute and- wait, did they say they're beginning to love him too?

And at that moment, Hyungwon coughs.

Mentally cursing himself, Hyungwon quickly closes his eyes as he slows his breathing till they were just shallow breaths. He kept his bunny plushies held tightly in his arms and prayed that maybe he would go unnoticed by his hyungs. He struggles to keep himself from having a full coughing fit.

Soft footsteps approached him from the kitchen. “Did he wake himself up?” Hoseok asks, still a little further away.

“I don't think so.” Kihyun murmurs back, suddenly much closer than what Hyungwon was expecting. “He should be getting up soon though so I'll go heat up his soup. Keep him company?”

“Sure, I'll stay with him.”

“Thanks babe.”

Hoseok just hums as Kihyun wanders back into the kitchen. Stifling another cough, Hyungwon couldn't help but squeeze his eyes shut tighter a little harder as he coughs more and more, his lungs burning at this point.

“Hey, you're okay.” Hoseok murmurs, quickly walking over to him to brush through his hair and then rub his back as he sat up. Sitting down beside him, Hyungwon soon found himself pressed against Hoseok’s side as the older rubs his back soothingly.

Coughing sucks.

Once the coughing fit died down and Hyungwon could breath again, he glances around, his eyes landing on the other open couch and the open chair.

“They went out to buy some stuff.” Hoseok spoke up, seemingly sensing his confusion. “You know how Minhyuk and Changkyun get when Hyunwoo offers to pay for them and Changkyun tagged along for fun.” He muses, the soft chuckles that soon follow sounding perfect to Hyungwon's ears.

He nods his head. “Where's Kihyun?” Hyungwon asks, wincing at how dry his throat is and how hoarse and scratchy his voice sounds.

Hoseok instinctively rubs his back again. “Getting your soup, do you wanna eat in there with us?”

Hyungwon thought for a moment before nodding his head again. He doesn't exactly want to talk anymore. He put in enough effort as is sitting up and trying not to die from his coughing fit- talking is just overkill.

Smiling, Hoseok stands up and then reaches a hand out for Hyungwon to take. The younger eyes him curiously before placing his hand in his.

“You're awake!” Kihyun says happily, the loudness instantly reminding Hyungwon of his migraine as Hoseok and him step into the kitchen. He can’t help but wince from the pain. Kihyun’s smile quickly morphs into a look of concern. “Your head still hurts? I'm sorry.” He then apologizes softer this time as Hoseok leads him to sit at the dining table.

Hyungwon flashes him just the faintest of smiles, silently telling him it's alright. Kihyun’s eyebrows furrow together when he doesn’t verbally respond. Hyungwon then points to his throat and gave a more pained and apologetic smile.

Hoseok chuckles. “Your throat hurt baby boy?”

All Hyungwon could do was nod his head as a bright blush flushed over his cheeks.

Kihyun giggles. “Our baby is cute.”

Hoseok eyes his boyfriend curiously for a second before chuckling some more. “Our baby boy is very cute.” He then agrees.

And if he wasn't already dying before because of this killer cold Hyungwon surely is now. He didn't know what to do but look down at his bunny plushies that he kept sitting on his lap.

When Kihyun had placed his bowl of soup down and Hyungwon ate about half of it, Hoseok and him quietly step out of the kitchen. He barely even notices that they left until Kihyun came walking back in with a soft smile gracing his lips. Hyungwon instantly felt his stomach drop and fill with butterflies. His hyung is really handsome…

“Hoseok and I talked earlier and we think it’d be good if you sleep with me in our bed tonight.” Kihyun spoke up as he took a seat across from the younger.

Hyungwon nods his head slightly. “What about Hoseok?” He asks, his voice a little more stable now that the chicken broth soup has helped sooth his throat if only a little bit.

Kihyun’s smile widens at that. “He’ll take your bunk.” He says before glancing over to the sink. “We want our baby to be healthy and happy so just focus on getting better okay? We’ll take care of you.”

“Thanks hyung.”

The smile Kihyun flashes him nearly made his heart stop. His eyes held so many emotions behind them and after hearing him and Hoseok talk about him the way they did not even ten minutes ago, Hyungwon can’t help but smile a bit back. He really loves his hyungs and maybe it’s not as bad as he thought it’d be to fall in love with them.

{+--*--+}

He was wrong. Hyungwon was completely and utterly _wrong_.

When the other members came back from their late night shopping escapade, he was half expecting Kihyun to usher him to bed after he had finished his dinner. The last thing he expected was for Hoseok to be holding him still as Kihyun tries to force his mouth open to take his medicine that Hyunwoo bought while they were out.

“No.” Is the only short objection Hyungwon can muster as he somehow finds himself sitting on Hoseok’s lap at the dining table, the older has his arms wrapped tightly around him, keeping his arms pressed flush against his sides and no matter how hard Hyungwon tries to flail his long limbs around (which isn't much considering how tired he is), Hoseok won’t let him go. Kihyun stands directly in front of him with a small little plastic syringe- something you’d see for childrens formula and it probably is some baby medicine because both Hyungwon and Jooheon can’t take pills.

Kihyun sighs, a pleading look in his eyes as Minhyuk and Changkyun walk in to grab some midnight snacks. They surprisingly don’t even bat an eyelash at the trio as Hyungwon finds himself nearly getting assaulted, Kihyun trying to force the plastic syringe passed his lips while Hoseok keeps him pinned to his chest. Then again, this isn’t the first time this has happened so it really isn’t that unusual now that he thinks about it.

When Hyungwon get’s sick, this is usually what happens. He despises medicine almost as much as he hates working out at the gym (which is saying something because he _really_ hates the gym). He will refuse to take any and all medicine and will most the time sulk up in his top bunk until he starts feeling better.

But when he get’s this sick, he truly acts like a child. Forget him being the tallest. That’s no longer relevant as he once again purses his lips shut even tighter and struggles to get up off Hoseok’s lap.

“Baby, you ate dinner and you need to take your medicine before I can let you come to bed with me.” Kihyun sighs, Hyunwoo now walking into the kitchen to observe what’s actually going on.

Hyungwon momentarily questions where Jooheon is- and then instantly regrets being so easily distracted while sick because Kihyun already has the plastic syringe in his mouth and pouring the medicine down his throat before he can even really register what’s happening.

He’ll have to kill Jooheon later for unintentionally causing this…

Coughing, Hyungwon quickly covers his mouth as Hoseok’s arms finally release him from their strong embrace. He glares at Kihyun through thick eyelashes as he tries to catch his breath. Kihyun simply smiles because he looks just about as threatening as Minhyuk does with a toy gun.

Hoseok snakes his arms lowly around Hyungwon’s waist as the youngers breath begins to slow down to a normal pace again. “That wasn’t so hard now was it?” He asks with a little laugh as Hyungwon just elbows him in the ribs, no force behind it whatsoever.

“He’s cute like this.” Minhyuk muses, suddenly much closer to Hyunwoo than what Hyungwon remembers.

Changkyun’s sneakily walking back out of the kitchen, two large bags of chips in each hand as Kihyun smiles over to Minhyuk and Hyunwoo. “He’s stubborn too.” He chuckles.

Hyungwon leans back a little into Hoseok’s chest. The older hums, his arms around Hyungwon only tightening. He suddenly feels very tired.

Minhyuk coos as Hyungwon shifts to curl up in Hoseok’s lap, now facing sideways so he can bury his face into his hyung’s broad chest. “Oh my gosh that’s the most adorable thing I think I’ve ever seen him do!” Minhyuk squeals even louder this time while Hyungwon just tries to find a comfortable position to fall asleep in.

Hyunwoo shushes him. “Let him sleep.”

Kihyun giggles. “He’s going to sleep in my bed tonight so don’t be surprised when Hoseok crawls up to our baby boy’s bunk instead of his own.”

“Baby boy?” Minhyuk muses. “Sounds like you two really like our Hyungwonie here hm?~”

Hoseok tenses a bit under Hyungwon. The younger barely notices, already teetering on the edge of falling off the cliff of reality and into the waters that would lead him to the highly unwelcomed fever dreams that await him tonight.

“We do like him.” Kihyun agrees, his voice sounding a bit unsure, just as it did earlier.

Minhyuk hums, urging him to continue.

“But, we’re not sure what to do.” Hoseok finishes for his boyfriend.

Hyunwoo thinks for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. “We all like him.”

Kihyun laughs at that. “Well, we like him how Hoseok and I like each other.” He tries to clarify.

“I don’t get it. You love Hoseok but- oh wait, you guys love Hyungwonie too?” Minhyuk asks, seeming to finally catch on to the conversation.

Hoseok tenses up a bit more. “We think so. We only talked about it for the first time earlier when you were all out and he was still sleeping on the couch. We know we like him and care for him, but, now it’s just the question of what do we do now?”

The kitchen went silent and Hyungwon finally fell off the cliff and slipped into a surprisingly warm and comforting dream.

{+--*--+}

Dreams for Hyungwon don't usually stay all sunshine and unicorns anymore. Ever since he started feeling things towards Hoseok and Kihyun- his beloved Cotton Candy Couple, nothing has been right with his dreams.

Most of the dreams he can remember often involve him with Hoseok and Kihyun. Usually he tries to confess and they reject him harshly. Hoseok almost always saying he's an idiot for even trying and Kihyun calling him everything from stupid to disgusting. He's woken up crying on more occasions than he can count since he's begun liking them, but, this is the first time he’s woken up to someone comforting him.

“You're okay, it's okay…”

The words are muttered softly, barely audible above his own soft whimpers. Hyungwon buries his face into the warmth and only then realizes that he's lying in a bed. His head is pounding right along with his heart at this point and he's so confused- the only thing he can seem to make out is that Kihyun is hugging him and holding him close as they lie down in his bed.

Hyungwon feels his body somehow manage to grow colder, pressing himself closer to Kihyun to try and find some warmth, their legs already tangled under the fluffy covers. “H-Hyung?” He stutters.

Fever dreams are the worst. Hyungwon struggles to tell what's real and what's not as his mind races to try and catch up with reality. It's such a struggle and Hyungwon wants to cry himself back to sleep to stop his brain from being so cluttered.

“I'm right here baby, there's no need to cry.” Kihyun whispers, running one hand up and down Hyungwon’s back soothingly while the other reaches up to card through his hair. “I'll be right here when you wake up too so try and sleep.”

Trying his hardest to do as his hyung said, Hyungwon closes his eyes again and presses his head a little harder into Kihyun’s chest, now listening to his slightly racing heart. It was thudding against his chest and Hyungwon couldn't help but wonder if maybe Kihyun was a little nervous about sharing a bed- if maybe it was _him_ causing the older boys heart to race.

If he really did like him back…

“Is he alright?” Hoseok asks, his voice further away and deep from probably just waking up.

Kihyun shifts a bit, Hyungwon still not asleep in his arms. “He began crying in his sleep and scared himself awake. He's shaking babe.”

Hoseok stays quiet for a second before the top bunk creaks a bit. Hyungwon bit back sobs, still not entirely sure if this is reality or a cruel dream that he’ll wake up alone to in the morning. Though, when the bed dips behind him, he freezes.

“Maybe he’ll sleep better like this…” Hoseok murmurs, his arms slowly wrapping around Hyungwon’s waist from behind and pressing his chest flush against the younger's back.

Hyungwon sighs a bit as the warmth of his hyungs envelope him. He can smell both the lavender and vanilla body washes they use and it puts all of his nerves at ease. The three of them barely fit on the bed together but he doesn’t mind one bit. Being so close to them was just what he needs to fall back asleep.

{+--*--+}

Mornings are something to truly be detested- especially when they're not pleasant.

Hyungwon, just as he feared, wakes up alone. No one is in the room. Even Hyunwoo’s bottom bunk is empty, sheets thrown about a bit and Hyungwon doesn't know what to do but curl up under the covers of Kihyun’s bed.

Did they ever sleep with him last night? Was he just imagining Kihyun murmuring to him that everything will be okay and that Hoseok had held him tightly until he fell asleep? Was everything just some fever dream..?

That seems to remind Hyungwon that he's sick too because before he knows it, he's coughing again, wincing at the pain in his chest and the burn of his throat as he struggles to catch his breath. He feels worse than yesterday, his body now screaming in aching pains that have no reason to even be there. There's also this heaviness in his bones that has him wanting to stay in bed all day even if he is alone.

A part of him feels stupid. He shouldn't have been so dumb to believe Kihyun and Hoseok would be there when he woke up (if they were even really there to begin with). He's stupid. Hyungwon can't help but choke out the softest of sobs when the realization hits him like a brick wall crashing down.

They wouldn't ever love him.

“Baby?”

Hyungwon doesn’t even hear the door to the room open or notice when Kihyun walks over to the bed. He simply curls in further into himself and tries to hide his face with the blanket. The last thing he wants is Kihyun to see him so weak.

“Baby, what's wrong?” Kihyun asks softly, lying down again in front of Hyungwon. He carefully pries the blanket away from Hyungwon’s face and offers him a small, reassuring smile. “You can talk to me.” He urges.

Another sob passes Hyungwon’s lips and he squeezes his eyes shut, willing the tears to stop before they even really begin. “You weren't here when I woke up.” Is all he can choke out, his voice breaking near the end and he wants nothing more than to disappear when Kihyun’s smile falters.

There's no reason for him to be this upset. He should have known that Kihyun and Hoseok have just been being nice to him. Everything he heard yesterday was probably part of those fever dreams too. Who knows if they even really slept with him last night. Everything is so hazy and all Hyungwon wants to do is fall back asleep and get lost in whatever horrible universe his dreams have waiting for him.

“I'm sorry baby, I had to cook breakfast for everyone. I'm sorry…” Kihyun apologizes, quickly wrapping his arms around Hyungwon and bringing him close to his chest. “I'm sorry that you woke up alone, I won't let it happen again. I'll even make Hoseok stay too so you'll always wake up with both of us. It's okay, please don't cry.”

Everything momentarily feels like it's going to be okay. The migraine from yesterday has dulled to a low ache in the back of his thoughts and Kihyun’s comforting lavender body wash is nice to be enveloped by. And maybe it's because his fever is even higher than last nights that Hyungwon finds himself staring into Kihyun's eyes with his own that are glossed over and barely focusing on anything other than the olders lips.

His head is suddenly spinning and he has to squeeze his eyes shut to stop it. “H-Hyung, don't leave again… Please.” He croaks out, the last word coming out with a small crack in his voice.

Kihyun’s arms around him tighten. “I won't. I'll always be here for you Hyungwon.”

“Always?” Hyungwon murmurs skeptically as he buries his face into the crook of Kihyun’s neck.

“Always.”

Before he knows what he's doing, Hyungwon is ghosting his lips over Kihyun’s neck. The skin feels warm and he can't help but press just the softest of kisses to it. Hyungwon can feel Kihyun's heart beating under his lips and he smiles when he notices that it's racing.

“Baby?” Kihyun murmurs in question a little breathlessly. A sudden soft moan escapes from his lips when Hyungwon experimentally takes a small lick at the skin of his neck he was just kissing.

A wave of excitement passes through Hyungwon and he licks at the soft skin a few more times before nipping at it. His brain is so fuzzy- he doesn't even really comprehend what he's doing or why he's doing it except for the fact he _really_ likes hearing Kihyun moan.

“You're sick baby. Let's stop before-”

Hyungwon cuts Kihyun off with a harder bite to his neck, a guttural moan now resonating into the quiet dorm room.

Kihyun, much to Hyungwon’s surprise, stays completely still as he continues licking and nibbling on his neck. Though he soon stops when a sudden wave of exhaustion pushes away all of his thoughts other than the ones screaming at him to go back to sleep.

“I'm tired hyung…” He whispers out, now just nuzzling Kihyun’s neck and tangling his legs up with the older. Hyungwon ignores the bulge he can feel pressing against his thigh and instead revels in how warm Kihyun is.

“Go back to sleep then.” Kihyun breaths out, his voice wavering a bit when Hyungwon’s thigh shifts and presses a little harder against his crotch.

Hyungwon hums. He's so tired- like he hasn't slept in days. But he can't sleep. Not when he can hear Kihyun’s soft pants and feels how he struggles to put some distance between them.

The door to the room clicks again and Hoseok’s soft chuckles ring out almost melodically. It's been about twenty minutes since Kihyun first came in here and he should have already been back in the kitchen with a sick Hyungwon following in tow so he could feed him some breakfast. “Why do you look so panicked love?” Hoseok asks.

Kihyun lets out a shaky breath. “He just started kissing and biting my neck and…” His voice trails off as Hyungwon shuffles a little closer, his thigh once again shifting.

Hoseok says something with a laugh, but Hyungwon is already falling asleep before he can really listen to what they're saying. Probably a good thing too because even he can’t believe he just did _any_ of this.

Healthy Hyungwon would be appalled at Sick Hyungwon’s actions- but Healthy Hyungwon isn’t here so he could care less about anything other than sleep right about now.

{+--*--+}

About a week goes by and Hyungwon finds himself slowly getting better with each day passing by. His full on deathly cold is nothing but a small cough a bit of a runny nose- the migraine is long gone and so is the fever. Though he does still sleep in Kihyun’s bed even though he could very well sleep in his own bed just fine nowadays.

Sitting on the couch in the dorms living room, Hyungwon keeps his blanket wrapped around his body and his bunny plushie held tightly in his arms. The other members all went out to do an early morning radio interview so he’s currently home alone with some random rerun of Weekly Idol playing (it’s one of Infinite’s many episodes and he finds Sunggyu forever getting picked on too amusing to simply switch channels).

Hyungwon watches the episode mindlessly, only looking away and up to the ceiling when he feels another lingering wave of exhaustion wash over him. He’s still so tired and he’s not sure why.  Sleeping with both Kihyun and Hoseok cuddling him has been a blessing in disguise and he hasn’t had a single nightmare since he began taking over their bed- but he keeps waking up in the middle of the night.

It’s not because he’s uncomfortable or anything, he actually really likes having them both so close. But, his thoughts are only more convoluted and confusing since he accidentally might have sort of assaulted Kihyun in his feverish state? Well, all he did was kiss and bite his neck and possibly leave a nonconsensual hickey- and it’s really not that bad but Hyungwon still can’t believe he did that.

He’s never _that_ daring.

A sigh escapes his lips. Kihyun keeps blushing whenever he looks at him and Hyungwon thinks it’s a good sign, but he isn’t sure what to do from here. He could just say it was a mistake, that the fever impaired his decision making and whatnot- but it wasn’t a mistake if he looks back on it honestly. He doesn’t regret kissing Kihyun’s neck like that and if anything wants to do it again.

The door to the dorm clicks open and Hyungwon lazily lifts his head up off the back of the couch only to see Hoseok walking in with no one else following behind. Hyungwon furrows his eyebrows. “Where’s everyone else?” He asks softly, his voice still a little unsteady from the sore throat he’s been battling for days now.

Hoseok offers him a small smile. “Leader wanted some extra dance practice but I got out of it saying someone should come back and keep you company.” He laughs. “I totally used you as an excuse baby.”

Hyungwon laughs, the nickname making his heart once again flutter. “Using me as an excuse? Why doesn’t that surprise me?”

“Maybe because I do it often?”

“I figured as much.”

Hoseok’s smile is as breathtaking as ever and Hyungwon opens up his blanket, silently telling Hoseok to join him on the couch. The older boy obliges and soon enough the two of them are cuddled up together on the couch, the blanket draped over their bodies while Hyungwon’s bunny plushie rests on the couch beside him.

A good half hours passes by, the ending of Infinite’s third episode on Weekly Idol coming to an end only for the fourth episode to start right after. They must be playing an Infinite Only Special Marathon or something Hyungwon figures as he curls up into Hoseok’s side and sighs contentedly.

With an arm around Hyungwon’s shoulders, Hoseok smiles some as he glances down to him. “You’ve been really affectionate with us lately.” He notes.

Hyungwon shrugs. “I guess.”

“Any reason in particular?”

There’s a pause before Hyungwon decides that he might as well be open about everything if he just wants this entire game of dancing around each other to _finally_ come to an end. “I like you guys.” Is where he decides to start this conversation, not daring to look up to meet Hoseok’s eyes.

“Oh?” Hoseok says almost a little shocked. “You like Kihyun and I?”

Hyungwon nods. “Yeah, I have for a while actually, way longer than what’s healthy but oh well- not like I meant to fall in love with you two.”

And there it is. Hyungwon finally- _finally_ said it and now it’s out in the open and no longer this giant weight crushing down on his shoulders. He sighs a bit and a smile ghosts over his lips because he’s even a little proud of himself for being able to come out and just say that he loves them both.

There’s a pregnant silence and Hyungwon has to look up to see if Hoseok is even listening to him anymore. Though he’s immediately caught off guard when soft lips meet his own plump ones.

Hyungwon’s brain short circuits for a whole new reason as Hoseok nibbles on his lower lip, drawing out a gasp from the younger boy. His mind is blank, so _so_ blank and the only thing he can even think of right now is that he never wants to stop kissing Hoseok, _ever_.

“We love you too.” Hoseok says breathlessly when they finally break apart, his forehead resting against Hyungwon’s, eyes closed as they both try to catch their breaths. “We just weren’t sure- when did you start liking us?”

Hyungwon smiles a bit, pressing a chaste kiss to Hoseok’s lips before pulling back just enough to get a clear view of his face. “Two months ago? I think I’ve liked you guys for longer and I was jealous of your relationship at first, but that’s only because I wasn’t apart of it. I really do love you both though.”

“You do?”

Hoseok’s eyes flick over from Hyungwon and to the front door where Kihyun stands looking a little shocked. He smiles at his boyfriend and beckons him over. “Yeah, he just confessed, too bad you missed it.”

Kihyun huffs and rolls his eyes. “Not my fault I went out to grab some food for the three of us.” He says, holding up a bag of chinese takeout.

“Thanks for the food.” Hyungwon chuckles, pushing his way out of Hoseok’s embrace to walk over to Kihyun.

The shorter boy looks up at him questioningly before smiling. “So, you love us huh?”

“I do.” Hyungwon responds instantly, leaning down a little to get closer to Kihyun’s face.

“And what would you say if I told you we love you too?”

“I’d say I already knew that.”

Kihyun laughs at that. “Cute, our baby boy is cute.” He says and then kisses Hyungwon’s cheek before sidestepping his way around the tall boy and walking towards the kitchen. “Let’s go talk in the kitchen with food, get everything off our chests, and figure out where we go from here.”

Hoseok and Hyungwon didn’t need to be told twice and were following after the pink haired boy in a matter of seconds.

{+--*--+}

A few months have gone by and everything is back to normal- or close to what was once considered normal that is.

Minhyuk seems to be flirting with Hyunwoo far more often than before. It’s uncertain what the two maknae are doing, if they’re just playing around or really are kissing when no one’s looking. And Hyungwon is now happily dating both Hoseok and Kihyun.

After they talked in the kitchen over a lunch of chinese takeout, everything seemed to fit perfectly. They still sleep in Kihyun’s bed, somehow figuring out how to arrange Hyungwon’s long limbs so that they all fit on the small piece of furniture. The three of them are very open with each other, slowly discovering what works for their new relationship of three and what doesn’t. It’s a game of constantly trying new things in order to find a comfortable rhythm for the three of them- but it’s working out fine.

Hyungwon smiles a bit as he sits on the floor in their practice room, Kihyun sitting between his legs with his back pressed against his chest, just tiredly sitting there after a long day of dance practice. Minhyuk scoffs at the sight of them two, a playful grin dancing across his lips. “I can’t believe you have _two_ boyfriends Hyungwon- I can’t even get one!” He then laughs as Hyunwoo blushes and looks away from anyone and everyone who dart their eyes to him.

Hoseok approaches his two lovers sitting in the middle of the floor with water bottles in hand. “Leave my baby boy alone.” He laughs.

Changkyun and Jooheon sit side by side a little ways away from their group of five, whispering to each other in their own little world and Hyungwon just _knows_ that there’s something going on between them. He’ll have to bug them about that later. He must always be caught up on the latest gossip after all.

“I guess I’m just more attractive than you.” Hyungwon says with a smirk, eyes focusing on Minhyuk who looks appalled.

Kihyun snorts at that. “Play nice.” He scolds, turning his head just enough to place a quick chaste kiss to Hyungwon’s lips. “Or I won’t cook your favorite meal tonight.”

“You were going to cook chicken anyways.” Hyungwon shrugs his shoulders.

“I could always make us ramen.” Hoseok chimes in, now sitting beside his two boyfriends with a smile of his own.

“You’ll burn it.” Minhyuk barks out a laugh, causing Hoseok to narrow his eyes at him.

Hyungwon looks from Kihyun to Hoseok and finds his chest filling with that all too familiar warmth. It still feels like a dream that everything has worked out so perfectly between the three of them and he kind of has to thank all the germs in the world for getting him sick all those months ago. If he wasn’t sick, then he probably wouldn’t have found out they liked him back at that time and he’d still be dancing around them to this day.

And he sometimes catches himself wondering if Hoseok and Kihyun feel it as well- this sense of completion that wasn’t there before. Hyungwon has always been a little curious and wanted to ask if maybe when it was just the two of them, if things didn’t feel complete, but he can’t bring himself to ask that just yet.

Maybe another day.

But for now, he’s happy with this. With what they have right here and now. How he can kiss and cuddle with them both and doesn’t have to feel how he used to, almost as if he was dancing around eggshells whenever he was near them. Everything is so perfect now, even if they have dyed their hair to different colors and are no longer his favorite and loved Cotton Candy Couple.

Hyungwon rolls his eyes at his thoughts. Who cares if they’re not his Cotton Candy Couple anymore- they’re now his boyfriends and that’s better than anything he could have ever wished for.

And it’s later that night when the three of them are alone in the living room watching some random movie that Hyungwon leans over to kiss them both on the lips, nothing serious, just a light hearted kiss with nothing but love behind it.

“What was that for?” Kihyun asks with a laugh, Hoseok smiling as well beside him.

Hyungwon shrugs his shoulders. “Just my way of thanking you both for being my two missing puzzle pieces.”

Hoseok furrows his eyebrows at that. “I think you’re getting sick again- you’re talking nonsense baby.”

Hyungwon’s smile widens. “Maybe I’m just in love is all.”

Kihyun laughs, pulling Hyungwon so that he’s now squished between both Hoseok and himself. “We love you too baby boy.” He murmurs, placing a soft kiss to Hyungwon’s cheek. “And thank you for being _our_ missing puzzle piece.”


End file.
